


My Hero

by capnsideboob



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: F/M, for ruby, lol wut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8984992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnsideboob/pseuds/capnsideboob
Summary: shrek saves the day





	

**Author's Note:**

> its bad, but i hope u like it

Ruby awoke abruptly when she felt a cold wind over her body, she couldn’t see anything something must have been blocking her vision. She could hear a muffled voice “hey!” Ruby shouted “who the hell is there”  
Suddenly the blindfold was ripped from her eyes and there stood Lord Farquaad, Ruby spat at him “what do you want”   
He chuckled “your ogre is what I want my dearest prisoner” 

Shrek awoke the next morning without his brown haired angel by his side, his ogre senses were telling him something was wrong. He stormed out of his swampy abode and ran right into donkey. “donkey! My angel has been taken I just know it. You must help me!”   
Donkey rolled his eyes, he was glad that girl was gone, maybe now Shrek would pay attention to him instead. “Shrek forget her! Maybe she ran away because she didn’t want you anymore.”  
Shrek got angry at donkey “you grey piñata! My angel would never leave me!!!!” he roared pushing donkey out of the way storming to the village. He stomped around yelling at everyone “where is my beautiful onion angel!!”  
Shrek recognized one of lord Farquaad’s guards, he raced over to him and grabbed him by his neck “where’s my Ruby!”   
The guard shit in his metal armor, he was terrified of the ogre. “L-Lord Farquaad” he stuttered out, praying the big green ogre machine wouldn’t hurt him. Shrek threw him into a haystack before taking a long ass trip to Duloc.   
Once he got there he was surrounded by hundreds of guards, and on a high platform sat the dwarf Farquaad. “gimme back my onion!!!” he roared making the guards shut themselves.   
He beat them all down, because he was super strong and shrexy.   
Lord Farquaad was crying in the corner when Shrek got up to him, “I’m gonna kick ur ass!” Shrek beat him up a bunch. And then ran to find Ruby.   
He found her in the dungeon, he punched the door down before scooping her into his arms. “my beautiful onion angel, I’ve finally found you.”   
Ruby cried into his chest “my hero!”  
They both went back to the swamp.


End file.
